<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood, Sweat, and Psi by ProfessorSigma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520618">Blood, Sweat, and Psi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorSigma/pseuds/ProfessorSigma'>ProfessorSigma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Smash Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:27:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorSigma/pseuds/ProfessorSigma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ness' anxiety gets the best of him as he ventures further into the tournament.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prelude to a Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This story is gonna be a little miniseries starring everyone's favorite kid from Onett. Mild disclaimer, this series will contain violence not suitable for children under the age of 13. If I scar you, just know that you've been warned :/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the night before the Semi-finals. And Ness couldn't be more unprepared. </p><p>He found himself sitting in the Smash lounge chewing on whatever food item he could get his hands on. His nerves were at an all time high, and reflecting on how close his past matches were didnt help much.<br/>
Of course, he's fought his fair share of powerhouses. He didnt dare try to provoke people like the umbra witch Bayonetta, or The great king of evil Ganondorf. Even the pink star warrior Kirby was a force to be reckoned with. </p><p>He heavily relies on his psi, which in itself is pretty powerful against opponents; Yet, he knew tomorrow would be different. He's up against Mewtwo, who has psychic abilities just like himself.<br/>
Ness knew that by looking at the Pokemon's matches before, he was no pushover. Mewtwo had already beaten Shulk and Mr. Game and Watch with minimal effort, and barely pulled through Bowser's brute strength. Now he was up against Ness in the semi-finals. And Ness knew that, (To quote Pokey) "he meant buisness."<br/>
As he was about to take another bite out of an apple, he heard footsteps from down the hall. By the sound of it, he could assume that it was female.</p><p>Well he was right. </p><p>The individual was the notorious space bounty hunter Samus Aran. Supposedly out of her zero suit, and in some more comfortable pajamas.<br/>
He wasn't in the mood for chat and wanted to be alone to collect his own thoughts, but thought that would be rude. They were already exchanging glares anyways. However she was the first one to speak.</p><p>"I know that feeling. You eat when you're nervous, don't you." She said leaning on the door entrance.</p><p>"Hm? Oh... hey Samus. No I'm fine, just mentally preparing myself." Ness responded </p><p>Samus giggled a bit at the remark. "Ness, I've known you since the 64 era, You'd think I would be able to read you by now. Is it because of your match with Mewtwo tomorrow?"</p><p>Ness hesitated to make his response. He doesn't like showing signs of weakness, even in advance. After Giygas, you would think "fear" wouldn't even be a factor in his psyche.  But this WAS a tournament of Nintendo's biggest all stars. And NO ONE should be underestimated, even Pichu. </p><p>"Y-yeah, I don't know why I'm feeling so anxious tonight. I didnt feel this way during my other matches, but its just something about Mewtwo man. The way he can "disable" his opponents for example, just doesn't sit well with me." Ness spoke, staring down at his apple.</p><p>Samus walked over to the fridge to grab a cold water bottle.<br/>
"Sounds like your getting worked up over the small things."</p><p>His ears perked. "What do you mean?"</p><p>Samus, went and sat across from him. Casually leaning back and crossing her legs.<br/>
"I mean most of the stronger moves that he does are fairly difficult to land. Being the fact that you're faster than most powerhouses and do great at zoning, you don't nessisarily have to get close to Mewtwo."</p><p>Ness blushed a little at the complement. But she was right. Psi fire and Psi thunder were 2 VASTLY essential moves that he's used to win a ton of matches. And they're pretty much the reason he's got this far in the tournament anyways. Trapping, successful edgegaurding and whatnot.</p><p>"Ok, but Mewtwo also has very fast mobility. If he catches me with that tail, its curtains!"<br/>
He felt his nerves return, the thoughts of him grabbing Ness with an unknown energy and up throwing him in the blast zone overtook his mind. The psychic type was strong. And everyone knew it, even the individuals in his own verse feared his might.<br/>
"Ugh, why couldn't it have been someone simple, like Olimar or Jigglypuff." Ness said rubbing his temples. </p><p>"This is really gonna go south isn't it. Mewtwo's already far more trained in psychic arts than I am with my psi. He's gonna make a total fool out of me."<br/>
That last word had him smack his palm on the table as he rolled his eyes.</p><p>Samus stopped drinking her bottle. </p><p>"Ness." She spoke </p><p>"You need to learn to not be such a pessimist."<br/>
She gently placed her hand over Ness's in an attempt to ease his stress.</p><p>"Saying that you're gonna fail, only leads to that mindset becoming reality."</p><p>Ness didnt look at her directly. But still tried to heed her advice as she continued speaking.</p><p>"Take it from me, I HAVE been deemed as top tier in the smash 4 era, and that's without my suit. I had my own share of tough opponents to face. I really fought for my position on the tier list. Even when matches don't go my way, people still look at me the same way they always do. While Mewtwo may be a tough nut to crack, just know that win or lose, no one will think less of you. After all, you are a 64 era veteran, and that is an award in itself."</p><p>Ness has to admit. Talking and hearing Samus' words did give him comfort. Pretty much anything that came from Samus was great. She was a strong, courageous, and attractive woman, and a much welcome icon that makes Smash what it is today.</p><p>Ness finally looked in her direction. "Maybe you're right," He said. "Maybe I'm getting too worked up over this. If I show any signs of my anxiety tomorrow, then I'm toast." </p><p>Samus smiles. "Yeah, but admittedly, its ok to be a little nervous. This is the Semi finals after all, and the grand finals are still a mystery. I know I've had a few nervous breakdowns in the past, but what I do to feel better is to think of my opponent as just another enemy in my own game."</p><p>"Just another enemy huh?" Ness took a moment to think about Mewtwo, and his resemblance to the foes in the Motherverse. </p><p>'Ramblin Evil Mushroom?' Nahhh.</p><p>'Master Belch?' Nahhh.</p><p>"Starman Super?" Nahhh.</p><p>'Giygas' Y-know come to think of it.....</p><p>...</p><p>"Ok, thinking about Mewtwo as another ememy is out," He said.</p><p>"Huh?" Samus retorted taking notice that Ness spaced out for a few seconds. "Why? Is there someone out there that scares you more?" </p><p>"Yeeeaah, I just dont wanna talk about it." Ness rubbed his eyes, he looked back at the clock to find out it was 2:00 a.m.<br/>
His match starts at 10 so he needed to get all the rest he could. </p><p>He felt Samus' hand on his shoulder. Her expression still maintained the level of concern that he always liked. "Regardless, don't let Mewtwo get to you. You are just as capable as he is, your gonna do great."</p><p>Ness felt a new wave of confidence wash over him. It felt good to know that there existed smashers that supported him, even when everyone's NOT trying to bash each other's heads in.<br/>
"Thanks Samus," He said hugging her from the waste. "I really needed that." Samus happily returned the hug.</p><p>"Don't mention it. Everyone's coming to watch your fight, so you better go your hardest for me." She winked at him and gave him a stern finger in his direction. </p><p>"Yeah, I will. Goodnight Samus," He said.</p><p>Samus kissed his forehead before heading back to her room. "Niiiight, I'll be rooting for you!"</p><p>Ness was now back alone in the lounge. He looked back at the table where he grabbed his half eaten apple. It had already acquired its brownish texture from the air, making him lose interest in further eating it.<br/>
Samus' words were still buzzing in his head.</p><p>"You are just as capable as he is," He thought throwing the fruit away and heading back to his room. </p><p>'Tomorrow, I go my hardest.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Big Showdown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The fight between Ness and Mewtwo begins. Will Ness be able to pull through in combat? Or will Mewtwo prove to be too much?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As I promised! Chapter 2 is out. This one took the longest to make!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 8:00 a.m.</p><p>The next day hit Ness like a train. For the rest of the night, it was difficult to get a "goodnight" sleep. Although he still felt the same confidence boost that he felt the night before, the atmosphere still remained unstable, as if a ton of things could go wrong. <br/>Ness awoke from his bedsheets with a loud yawn. In a daze, he looked across the room to find that Lucas, Toon Link, and Villager (his roomates) had already left their bunkbeds.</p><p>He felt alot more weighted and stiff getting out of bed to head to the bathroom, but nothing a good stretch couldnt fix. He spent the next 20 minutes brushing his teeth, taking a shower, and putting on clothes, somewhat eager for his big match starting in 2 hours. Grabbing his trusty baseball cap, and chewing on his last magic truffle, he was on his way out.</p><p>The halls of the Smash Mansion were eerily quiet. This was uncommon as there would ALWAYS be noise during the day. You'd maybe hear smashers chatting or screaming at each other, the sounds of metal swords clashing in sparing matches, or sandbag abuse. But today, it was silent. Taking his stroll, Ness started to get a little worried, questions buzzing in his head. Is everyone missing? Is Galeem back and he just slept through the massacre? Did Wario eat another burrito?<br/>After what felt like an eternity, he got back to the main lounge, where even the lights weren't even turned on. <br/>'Huh, that ain't strange at all,' he thought. He reached and flicked the light switch when...</p><p>"SURPRISE!!!"</p><p>Ness nearly had a heart attack when he heard the crowd of people. What looked like half the roster was waiting all around the room who looked as if they were about to gang up on him at any moment. <br/>In the middle of the crowd was Peach, holding one of her world famous cakes, with his name written in red frosting. <br/>Ness always welcomed parties, even though his despised being the center of attention, but he was thoroughly confused. </p><p>"Uh... thanks but its not my birthday," He said.</p><p>Peach giggled, "Oh Ness this isnt a birthday party. We're all just here to give you a welcoming event before the match begins."</p><p>He then heard Lucina's voice. "We just wanted to warm you up for the bloodshed thats about to happen in a few hours."</p><p>Robin nudged her. "Lucina" he said quietly</p><p>"What? I'm speaking the truth here."</p><p>"I tried to-a get everybody here but they had other important-a things to do," Spoke Mario in his notorious italian accent."</p><p>Ness was actually touched. He didn't think for a second that he'd have so much support behind him. This completely subsided his fear for Mewtwo for the time being, and took this opportunity to relax and enjoy the rest of the morning. All with his fellow smash brothers/sisters.</p><p>The party was feeling relatively short. Characters talking amongst each other, placing bets, and all around enjoying themselves. It was nearing Ness' time to get to the transportation post to head to the battlefield. Thats where he and Mewtwo were gonna be fighting, no items, no hazards, just a clean fight.</p><p>Ness was sitting at a table quite distant from everyone else. They were all having way too much fun to even care where he was. However two people noticed him all by his lonesome and approached him. He looked up to see that it was Nana and Popo, aka the Ice Climbers. They both sat on either side of him flashing him warm smiles. <br/>"So, you're up against Mewtwo," Said Popo tilting his head to face him. </p><p>"Yeah, but I feel like I'm ready."</p><p>"You know, its actually crazy how strong he's gotten since the Melee days, dont you think?"</p><p>Ness did find that Mewtwo has gotten alot stronger since years ago. There wasn't any wonder as to how he got this far in the tournament. But he wasn't gonna spend the next few moments gawking over Mewtwo's power level. He still wanted to win regardless.</p><p>"Yeah, you're right. But I still think i can take him on," he said slightly pumping his fist in the air. </p><p>"Thats the spirit!" Nana now spoke placing her mitten on his shoulder. "We're all rooting for you here." </p><p>Ness smiled, Samus' words were correct. Win or lose, it was nice to know that everyone would still support him moving into future tournaments.</p><p>"Thanks guys...er... and girls," He said chuckling a little.</p><p>"Dont mention it."</p><p>Just a few seconds later Ness heard his name along with Mewtwo's on the intercom. <br/>"Will the 10th fighter Ness, and 24th fighter Mewtwo please report to the transportation center at this moment." The voice belonged to Master hand. The conspicuous ring that makes up Master hand's voice is unmistakable as Ness realized that his time was drawing near. </p><p>All the fighters at the party suddenly dissapeared to be sent to the audience seats, and soon Ness would be alone once again.</p><p>"Well, this is it," He could still feel butterflies deep within his core. </p><p>"Knock it out of the park man," <br/>"You'll do great!"<br/>Nana and Popo said gently slapping him on the back and flashing him a thumbs up. Then they were gone as well. </p><p>Taking a deep breath Ness got up from his seat, almost in a daze as he made his way down to the center. He wanted to feel scared, he wanted to feel like he had to run to the men's room, but he didn't. The closer he got to the podium to be transported to the battleground, all he felt was confidence. This was his chance to really prove himself.</p><p>'Time to give it everything I've got' He thought.</p><p>"Psi Teleport β" </p><p>*********************</p><p>He heard the crowd roaring the moment he stepped from his little portal. The ground that he stood on felt all too familiar, it only took a few steps to realize that it was the same ol battlefield stage that the most competitive smashers use. <br/>He looked into the crowd to see litterally everyone had shown up. Everyone from Star Fox to Xenoblade, to Kid Icarus to Animal crossing. He glanced over to see Samus sitting with Link and Ryu, the bounty hunter gave him a little thumbs up which made him smile. He felt overwhelmingly pumped and was ready to let lose.</p><p>Then Mewtwo arrived, also teleporting into thin air and flexing his psychic abilities. Ness had to admit, it was impressive. The crowd was in a frenzy, chanting both smashers names, having a grand ol time witnessing this psychic showdown about to take place.</p><p>"You got this Ness!"</p><p>"Kick his ass Mewtwo!"</p><p>Ness got into his ready pose. Mewtwo stared him down for a few seconds before assuming his guard position. For a few moments, it felt as if time had halted, both smashers looking into each other's soul. Invisible sparks lined with Ness' eyes as he stared Mewtwo down.</p><p>3</p><p>'So your like me huh,' Ness felt his thoughts intertwining with Mewtwo's. Pseudo allowing them to speak to each other psychologically.</p><p>'This fight can only go two ways, Onett boy,' Ness heard Mewtwo's inner voice answer him. He expected no less from the psychic type.</p><p>2</p><p>'So it seems. You ready to get crazy?' Ness responded. He saw Mewtwo's lip curl into a smile.</p><p>'Hmph, let's see what you got' </p><p>1 </p><p>Ness gathered around all the PP that he could muster, whilst watching Mewtwo's purple aura envelop him.</p><p>The fight begins now.</p><p>GO!</p><p>Quick as a flash Ness rushed at Mewtwo, his hand becoming coated with flames as he was about to throw out a psi fire alpha. Mewtwo however waited for him on the other side. <br/>Ness reeled his body back before throwing the flame akin to that of a pitcher. <br/>Mewtwo effortlesly hopped over the attack before propelling himself towards Ness' direction. The Psi user saw this and in the nick of time, rolled forward out of Mewtwo's attack. The Pokemon's hand was stuck in the ground, giving Ness an opening. He readied another Psi fire and darted straight for Mewtwo. But was caught completely off guard when he shot a shadow ball directly from his free hand. It got Ness right in the rib, knocking him back a bit. The crowd gasped as Ness fell. Mewtwo's aura gently ran itself through Ness's shirt. It didnt feel nearly as powerful as a fully charged blast, but it still stung quite a bit.</p><p>"Im fine, I'm fine," He said to himself shaking his head. </p><p> Ness once again approached Mewtwo, yet didnt utilize another psi fire. Mewtwo noticed this and floated a few meters closer to the charging opponent. </p><p>Ness saw that his eyes started to light up and knew exactly what he was pulling. A disable. <br/>Ness wasn't having any part of it and jumped over him, clearing his line of sight. </p><p>"Take that," he screamed as he ushered a drop kick from behind. It miraculously connected, and sent Mewtwo flying. Ness must have thought that he hit a sweetspot because the psychic type flew somewhat close to the edge. </p><p>The crowd roared in excitement, but Ness payed no mind to their cheers. Fight first, fame later. <br/>Mewtwo practically floated to his feet, almost like a ghost. He looked at Ness with great interest. <br/>'Not bad kid' Ness heard him say.</p><p>Ness on the other hand felt his attitude sharpen. His confidence went through the roof, but he still needed to stay alert. Any wrong move could cost him the entire tournament.</p><p>'Lets get crazy' Mewtwo teleported away from sight. Leaving Ness alone on the battlefield. The crowd was thoroughly confused as to where he went and thought he had already thrown the match. But Ness on the other hand still felt his presence on the stage. </p><p>'Trying to catch me off guard huh?'<br/>There was silence. He looked around and for a few seconds couldnt spot the pokemon anywhere. He was sweating like crazy, in the back of his mind he could feel that Mewtwo would at any second hit him with a- WHOA</p><p>He spun around to see a paw swing at him. Just in time he spot dodged away. But Mewtwo remained on his tail. He noticed Mewtwo's paws were enveloped in his purple and white aura, and he did not want to get hit by that.<br/>He did a pretty good job dodging Mewtwo's barage of swipes and punches. Utilizing his shield to its fullest extent, but he also noticed that it was wearing thin. The Pokemon was trapping him in an endless jab until it broke. Both of them only had one stock, once they hit the blast zone, the match would be over.</p><p>A pretty good job turned into a struggle. He had only a plate's disk of shield energy left. He had to let it down and take the hits. <br/>Instant regret hit him as the first swing connected with his chest. It felt twice as painful as the shadowball. And it sent him flying back quite a bit. </p><p>He got up a little dizzy. Sitting on his knees and coughing up a little blood. </p><p>In the crowd, Samus look worried a bit. She didn't think the Pokemon could do as big of a number on him like that. But she does always wear a suit, so she couldnt distinguish her own durability from everyone else's.</p><p>"Nice shot," He said smiling. He still retained his confidence. With Mewtwo returning a smile in his direction. </p><p>Ness stood on his feet and raised his fingers to his head. Green energy illuminated around his head. Mewtwo could deduce that this was another attack, and flew towards him to stop it. Ness was smart enough to know that he couldnt land this one up close. So he separated the energy from his body to in front lf him. Mewtwo realized that he was moving a bit too fast to stop in his tracks. He slid right into the energy, with Ness giving him a sly grin.</p><p>"Psi Flash!" The green energy exploded, sending Mewtwo flying upward. Ness knew that this was another chance. Before Mewtwo hit the ground, he jumped atop the floating platforms, he wanted to catch Mewtwo in the air with another psi attack.</p><p>"Psi Thunder" he sreamed. Sparks once again flew out of the mussle that was his head. This time giving a blue-ish tint. Now he could control its direction. He guided the energy towards the falling pokemon, but it was too late as the psychic type had already rebounded.</p><p>In a stylish flip he used "confusion" to deflect the blast back at Ness. The psi user felt great pain everywhere in his body. The attack had hit him sending shockwaves all throughout his bones and muscles. <br/>"AAARRRG!!" He called in pain before falling from the platform onto the stage. <br/>Now the crowd was chanting Mewtwo's name, which greatly discouraged Ness. But he wasnt backing down just yet.</p><p>He saw Mewtwo begin to approach him and saw this as an opportunity to turn up the heat. </p><p>"Psi Fire β!"<br/>The flame that tied itself around his arm and became hotter. He wanted to put his training with Paula to good use. <br/>He threw the flame at Mewtwo, who dodged. But the attack was a little too wide ranged and ended up getting clipped him in the side. He let out an audible wincing noise. Looking forward he saw Ness was charging at him again. He swung his tail, but Ness jumped into the air and hit him with a clean forward areal. It proved to be useful until Mewtwo teleported before he hit the ground. <br/>Ness lost sight of him for a split second until, a presence washed over him from behind.</p><p>He felt himself being hoisted into the air with an unknown energy. Mewtwo had pulled him into a grab. </p><p>He held Ness up to the crowd. The psi user desperately kicking, trying his hardest to break free, but to no avail. <br/>"Let me go! AUUG!" Ness screamed as he failed to endure a massive blow to the gut. <br/>Mewtwo repeated this for what felt like forever. Hit after hit was crippling his opponent. To Ness it was torturous, like a million diamond shards impaling him at the same time.</p><p>The pain that Ness felt was becoming too much and he was starting to lose consciousness. But before he heard Mewtwo's voice.<br/>'Give up?' Heo said in Ness' head. </p><p>'N-Not until one of us falls!' Ness responded. With all his might he used a sneaky psi freeze on Mewtwo's arm. The pokemon dropping the psi user back on the battlefield. Baffled, he was busy trying to break the ice from off his arm. 'You dare?!' He mentally shouted angrily.</p><p>Ness tried to get up but couldn't. The rapid attacks that he took when he was being grabbed did a number on his ribcage.<br/>'Come on!' He thought, coughing up another wad of blood. His arms shaking, desperately trying to pull himself to his feet. </p><p>'Get up!'</p><p>But then, he heard laughing. And this wasn't a mental connection between Mewtwo and himself. It wasn't a psychological exchange in dialogue. He could hear the Pokemon out loud. <br/>Physically laughing. <br/>Ness was confused. But confusion suddenly turned into shock, and shock to fear.</p><p>An all too familiar colorful aura enveloped Mewtwo's entire body. An aura each and every smasher knew, and feared if they were on the receiving end: The final smash aura.</p><p>Ness knew that he spent way too long trying to get Mewtwo into the blast zone that he didn't pay any mind to their final smash meters. It looks like Mewtwo's filled before his. </p><p>"Oh no," He thought. The crowd watched in horror as they knew that this might be where Ness meets his elimination. <br/>He could only observe as the psychic type turned into Mega Mewtwo Y. </p><p>'Its over' Were the words he mentally placed in Ness' head. With that, he fired a super powerful  psystrike. It smacked Ness right in the head sending him flying to the edge of the cliff. Miraculously, it didn't knock him out of bounds completely. But the crowd noticed that Ness was completely out of commission. </p><p>Ness felt his mind shatter completely. He felt as if even his own thoughts were hit by the energy blast. He couldn't move, or think, or do pretty much anything. His body just lay there, face down and motionless. </p><p>Mewtwo, having reverted back to his normal form, saw that this was his opportunity to end things. He bagan charging his shadowball to its maximum, the crowd on the edge of their seats. Pondering to themselves about Ness's fate.</p><p>"Is Ness ok?" </p><p>"He needs to get out of the way!"</p><p>"This match is pretty much decided."</p><p>Samus was utterly taken aback. She never knew that the Pokemon could be so overwhelming. She also never knew how much Mewtwo had evolved over the years. But more importantly, she was concerned of the well being of Ness. Glancing over at him, he still retained his position. She wanted to do something, but couldn't. It was prohibited to interfere, so she could only watch. All she could do was support him from the bleachers.</p><p>"Get up."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks so much for reading.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you very much for reading. Chapter 2 is in the works. Kudos and support are not a requirement in my eyes. But would be appreciated. Have a nice day 🤙</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>